


Falling

by DaisyIfYouHave



Series: Overgays universe [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyIfYouHave/pseuds/DaisyIfYouHave
Summary: Walking through the chill wind of a fall day doesn't feel so cold when I'm with you





	Falling

Pharah mostly appreciated the heat. She was a desert creature, and had been since she was a little girl. Even her visits to her father had mostly been under Canada’s summer sun.

But if anything would turn her heart to the charms of fall, it would be the woman she strolled with, arm in arm, across the campus where she taught. It seemed decadent and luxurious, in a way Pharah rarely allowed herself to be so, her visits to the US to see her, to sit in on her classes (which Mercy thought was such a silly thing for Pharah to want to do, but Mercy could not see her own fire and passion and how it illuminated her face in the most beautiful way.), and to walk arm in arm with her on a fall afternoon.

“That sweater is so becoming on you.” Mercy blushed a little as she said it, their love stl new and fresh and unnamed.

Pharah touched her chest reflexively. “It is wool. I thought it would be warm.” She heard Tracer in her head, telling her that was no way to take a compliment from a lady. “Thank you. That burgundy, on your jacket, it is so beautiful against your hair.”

It was hardly award winning poetry, but that didn’t seem to matter to Mercy at all, who beamed, and Pharah felt her squeeze her arm extra tight.

The scent on the air was crisp and clean and Pharah drew it deep into her lungs. She had known joy, and contentment, but they were not the same as how she felt in this moment, as if she were walking in the door to a home she had never been to, but had somehow missed all the same.

“You should visit me in Egypt. When your school is on a break, of course.” She looked forward as she extended the invitation, a fearless leader in battle suddenly feeling a bit unsure.

“I have always been wanting to see Egypt. I know you will be a wonderful tour guide.” She smiled shyly.

The world might have laughed at them, Pharah thought, two successful women, well out of their teenage years, picking bashfully at their tender affections as if they were schoolchildren. But Pharah found, at Mercy’s side, she cared little what the world thought of her, or how they perceived her, as strong or weak, fair or unfair. It was a freedom, to be by her side.

“You would love the markets there, so busy and full of people. And I will serve you tea.”

Mercy laughed. “I have tasted how you take your tea, Fareeha. I will be passing on the tea, if it is all of Egypt.”

Pharah leaned conspiratorially toward her. “Will you condemn all of Egypt for my sweet tooth?”  

“I may.” She giggled and nuzzled into Pharah’s shoulder, kissing her. “I want to go there with you.”

Pharah gestured out to the falling leaves and grey skies. “But we are here now! And,” she nodded back to Mercy, “You should be tour guide first.”

“It is true I have not been showing you most of the sights of the city, I have been so–”

“Angela, I am seeing every most important sight.” She felt silly, saying such a thing, but it was also true that Angela was everything she wanted to see.

Mercy took her arm again, smiling with the pink and soft haze of love, as the leaves crunched under their feet and the scent of cinnamon carried on the air, the warmth between them sheltering as any sweater.


End file.
